dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crootch language
Crootch (Krotol') is the main language of Crootchistan. It is very far related to the Basque language, but, in general, the language is not similar to any existing language, even in its sounding. The language almost does not have borrowings and does not have articles at all. It also has no genders. Stressing in the language is not stabil. The Crootch language uses a complicated system of tenses and cases and its grammar is very not typical for an European language as well as the grammar of the Basque language. Words and sounds a – /a/ – like in "f'A'''ther", an example: 'a'''k ak – "a house"; aa – /a:/, an example: n'''aa'k'' na:k – "to eat"; b – /b/ – like in "B'omb", an example: ''shi'b'o'' ʂibo – "ready"; ch – /t͡ʃ/ – like in "'CH'''eck", an example: ''ch'ungu t͡ʃungu – "small, little"; c – /t͡s/ – like in "si'TS'", an example: mi'c'uyoki mit͡sujoki – "new"; d – /d/ – like in "D'a'D", an example: d'oor do:r – "music"; dz – /dz/ – does not exist in English, an example: dz'ou'' dzou – "when"; dd – /d:/, an example: baza'dd'ukun bazad:ukun – "a situation, a location"; f – /f/ – like "'F'ive", an example: ''f'achung fat͡ʃung – "a bit, a little"; g – /ɡ/ – like in "G'''old", an example: ''g'oondzu go:ndzu – "soon"; e – /ɛ/ – like in "h'E'''lp", an example: ''dz'e'vug dzɛvug – "a part"; ee – /ɛ:/, an example: vichin'ee'ki vit͡ʃinɛ:ki – "courageous, brave"; ye – /je/ – like in "YE's", an example: ''l'ye'achuga ljeat͡ʃuga – "to find"; k – /k/ – like in "kno'''CK", an example: '''K'ao?'' kao – "What?"; kk – /k:/, an example: ro'kk'uon rok:uon – "a problem"; l – /ɫ/ – like in "'L'et", an example: morvushe'l morvuʂɛɫ – "dangerous, risky"; l' – /l soft/ – like in "p'L'''ease", an example: ''ashage'l''' aʂagɛl – "beautiful"; ll – /l/ – does not exist in English, an example: shigi'll'' ʂigil – "morning"; o – /o/ – like in "m'O'''re", an example: ''tukut'o'ru tukutoru – "happy"; oo – /o:/, an example: m'''oo'kh'' mo:x – "a reason"; u – /u/ – like in "f'OO'd", an example: M'''u'r'u'''t! murut – "Hi!"; uu – /u:/, an example: gel'vet'uu'ka gɛlvɛtu:ka – "to match"; p – /p/ – like in "P'ack", an example: ''kshauri'p'' kʂaurip – "a lizard"; rh – /ʁ/ – like in "A'R'''abic", this "r" is not sonant, an example: ''na'rh'u'' naʁu – "to do"; r – /r, r̥/ – sonant "r", does not exist in English, an example: 'r'''ou rou – "I (the pronoun)"; rr – /r̥/, an example: chorron t͡ʃor̥on – "bad"; s – /s/ – like in "S'''ick", an example: ''s'arhami saʁami – "to understand"; ss – /s:/, an example: runa'ss'a'' runas:a – "to mature"; sh – /ʂ/ – like in "'SH'arp", an example: 'sh'aal'' ʂa:ɫ – "night"; ś – /ɕɕ/ – like in "SH'''eer", an example: ''ś'yorgel' ɕɕjorgɛl – "pleasant"; kh – /x/ – like in "lo'CH'", an example: tumunza'kh'' tumunzax – "fear, a phobia"; khl – /ɬ/ – the Welsh "ll" sound, does not exist in English, an example: ''khl'eyn ɬɛjn – "autumn"; t – /t/ – like in "T'''ake", an example: ''t'oiva tojva – "to have"; tt – /t:/, an example: chuku'tt'u'' t͡ʃukut:u – "enough"; m – /m/ – like in "'M'ock", an example: 'm'''urhichi muʁit͡ʃi – "to like (something)"; n – /n/ – like in "N'ot", an example: ''she'n'aki ʂɛnaki – "to control"; n' – /ɲ/ – does not exist in English, Spanish ñ'', an example: ''kishi'n'yaki'' kiʂiɲjaki – "today"; nn – /n:/, an example: e'''nn'a'' ɛn:a – "real"; y – /j/ – like in "to'Y'", an example: cakhe'y'rhu [t͡saxɛjʁuj – "a soul"; i – /i, j/ – like in "m'E'", examples: i'n'' in – "it", ''ve'i'ga vɛjga – "to want, to wish (to do something)"; ii – /i:/, an example: nas'ii'tka nasi:tka – "approximately, nearly, cirka"; v – /v/ – like in "V'''isit", an example ''v'iaguk viaguk – "a thing, an object (material)"; vv – /v:/, an example: sa'vv'aku sav:aku – "a flower"; z – /z/ – like in "qui'Z'", an example: dovagol'z'ag dovagoɫzag – "to approve"; zh – /ʐ/ – like in "plea'S'ure", an example: ki'zh'minyogel kiʐminjogɛl – "sudden". J j – /dʒ/ – like in "J'''oy", an example: ''j'ala ''dʒala – "crazy, insane". A Cyrillic adaptation for the Crootch language is below. а – a; аа – аа; б – b; ч – ch; ц – c; д – d; дд – dd; дз – dz; ф – f; г – g; э – e; ээ – ee; е – ye; к – k; кк – kk; л – l; ль – l'; лл – ll; o – o; oo – oo; у – u; уу – uu; п – p; ' or թ – rh; р – r; рр – rr; с – s; сс – ss; щ – ś; ш – sh; х – kh; хл – khl; т – t; тт – tt; м – m; н – n; нн – nn; нь – n'; й – y; и – i; ии – ii; в – v; вв – vv; з – z; ж – zh; дж – j; ё – yo; я – ya. Phrases A few of the basic Crootch phrases are listed below. * ''Bai/''Chea'' – "Yes"; * Ta – "No"; * Kao nin? – "What is this/that/it?"; * Noshega rou ''– "My name is (literally: "I call myself")"; * ''Shigo – "There is need to (if this word is used with pronouns, then the pronouns stay in Dative)"; * Tashigo – "There is no need to"; * Seigo ''– "One can/oOne mau"; * ''Baldzota – "''I do not know (only when you was asked, for example, where is a WC near or whatever; it means knowledge not about things in general)";'' * Murut – "Hi"; * Murukatoru! – ''"Hello!/Greetings!"; * ''K'yorud ''(''naceeyrhu)'' – "Thank you (very much)/Thanks"; * ''Kolyon – ''"Excuse me"; * ''Shel'mudzo, aksh... – ''"I think that/I guess that"; * ''Aru! – "Bye!"; * Arukatoru! – "Goodbye!"; * Shaalukatoru! – "Good night!"; * Shikatoru! – "Good morning!"; * Neki sarhamdzota – "I do not understand (exactly now)"; * Sinchiikan' – "Believe me"; * Meshedez – "Please"; * Doy tashotu – "You are welcome"; * Ni-sanm'yoshel! – "Amazing!/Cool!/Super!/Great!"; * Sil'vetaakh nrou, shegamdzuyo edulikhe – "I am tired, talk to you later"; * Amshemurdzo neki – "I love you"; * Shrok-ta/''Dzokkal'-ta'' – "Not now/Later"; * Tashigo inde norha!/''Ni-mokhvagel'-ta!'' – "It cannot be!/It is impossible!"; * Undratodzo – "I am busy"; * Tayo bonu – "I have no money"; * Incen tayo lingru – "'I have no time (for this)"; * Shuimengel'-do vishaniimdzo! – ''"You made me mad!"; * ''Ni-viidulikh – "I understand/I see"; * Veidzo a-naak – "I am hungry"; * Ni-narhun'! – "Do it!"; * Sakuuman' cakheyrhe – "Do not give up". * Ni-chaneekul (aksh)... – "To be honest...". * Nin vebalza (aksh)... – "I am sure (that)...". * Na'adzo (nekidum) – "I agree (with you)". * Enokdzeva lingya chin' – "It has already changed/It is already different/it is not what you think". * Roiva shigo – ''"I had to";'' * Kinaflized mikaru seigo? – "How can I help?"; * Naflize-do gurhu ''– "In anyways"; * ''Slikaveshadzo, mikayarhu – "I am glad to help/You are welcome (another variant)"; * Baldzoyook daruma, kay dreiguk shamdzok – "Knowledge is important, but skills are more important". Grammar The order of the words in sentences is free, except for some rules, for example, norha – "to be" always stands at the end of a sentence. Plural is made by means of tne endings -''ch'' (if a word ends with a vowel) and -''ach'' (if a word ends with a consonant); if a word ends with kh, then plural is made by means of the ending -''sh''. The Crootch grammatic cases with examples are present below. * Rumig – "a/the friend"; rumig'ach'' – "friend'''s". * Nevudzo rumig'E'' – "I see a/the friend (now)"; Nevudzo rumig'chE'' – "I see the friend's' (now)". * Ak rumig'U'' – "the/a house '''of a/the friend"; Ak rumig'chU'' – "a/the house '''of the friend's'". * Toivotaas rumig'AD'' – "to give '''to a/the friend"; Toivotaas rumiga'chAD'' – "to give '''to the the friend's'". * Teirhu voshug-'''DO', nay gel'ved, norhayo'' – "You will be a good friend (rumig and voshug have the same meaning)"; Mekhlate-'''O' bagol norhayo'' – "The day will be warm"; Dorhuyo gel'ved rumig-'''DOch' – "We will be good friend's'". * ''Nuoriyoodzo nuoriguk-'''DO' – "I am drawing '''with' a pencil"; Nuoriyoodzo nuoriguk-'''DOch' – "I am drawing '''with' the pencil's'". * Darumdzo ashka-'''DO' – "I have been thinking '''for' a week"; mekhlamur-'''DO' – "'in''' (during) summer". * Chinook'A'' (Nominative: Chinooko) – "'''In a/the forest"; ak'A'' (Nominative:'' ak'') – "'''in a/the house"; ak'chA'' – "'''in the hous'es'"; aga'VA'' (Nominative: aga) – "'''inside you". * Rumig'DUM'' – "with a/the friend". * Daredzo voshu'TKHA'' – "I am moving to a/the friend"; Daredzo voshug'aTKHA'' – "I am moving '''to the friend's'". * Rumig'TAS'' – "'''without a/the friend"; rumig'aTAS'' – '''without the friend's'. * Nire'NUK'' – "on the ground". * Rumig'CEN'' – "for a/the friend"; rumig'aCEN'' – "'''for the friend's'". * Rumig'UM'' – "'''about a/the friend"; rumig'chUM'' – "'''about the friend's'". * Rumig-'''DON' – "'as''' a friend". * Akhvizdiikha rumig'VE'' – "to stay '''by (near) a/the friend". * Rumig-'''DAN' – "'like''' a/the friend". * Krotoam'KO'' – "'''from Crootchistan". * Rumig'TUKH'' – "'''behind a/the friend". Crootch tenses, as opposed to English, must be very precisely used. For example, if you have a thing or if you see something exactly now, you must necessarily use Present Continuous. Verbs conjugate only in the Continuous tenses.' Present Simple Verbs never change. This tense is used to say about things you do always or in general: Fingilla rou nevunga voshuge – "I see the friend often"; Murhichi rou a-mikhlaitok – ''"I like to run/I like running". ''En – "is/are": ''Doorka '''en gel'ved – "The song '''is' good". Doorka '''en' gel've'''-ta'' – "The song '''is not good". Another construction means using nay – "which/who is/are": Doorka, '''nay' gel'ved'' – "A song, which is good"; Velkha, '''nay' shufuri – "A person, who is nice".'' Participles are made by means of the next rules: if a verbs ends with ''-a and ''-u,'' it is always cut, then if after it a verb ends with ''-m, ''-sh'','' -v'', ''-r'','' -rh'' or ''-i'' you add the ending ''-igu'' (''-gu'' in the last case): varhum ("to come") – varhum'igu''' ("coming"), ''gel'vetosh "to improve" – gel'vetosh'igu''' ("improving"), ''sarham ("to understand") – sarham'igu''' ("understanding"), ''shoiva ("to write") – shoiv'igu''' ("writing"), ''mikaru ''("to help") ''– mikar'igu''' ("helping"), ''narhu ("to do")'' – narh'igu' ("doing") etc.; if the verb ends with ''-k or ''-g'', ''-d'','' -kh, -z'', ''-s or -n'' you add the ending ''-u'': shaltuk ("to sleep") – shaltuk'u''' ("sleeping"), ''bazda ("to locate, to situate") – bazd'u''' ("locating, situating"), ''varrakun ("to ask") – varrakun'u''' ("asking"), ''divyenrokh ("to remember") – divyenrokh'u''' ("remembering"), ''balza ("to know") – balz'u''' ("knowing"), ''toivotaas ("to give") – toivotaas'u'' ("giving"), navigolzag ("to discover") – navigolzag'u ("discovering"); if the verb ends with ''-t you add the ending ''-tu'':'' bonyoshet'' ("to pay") – bonyoshet'tu''' ("paying"). '''Adverbs' are made by adding to adjective and participles the ending ''-ya; moreover, if a word ends with a vowel, it is often cut (but this rule is never used if a word ends with a nosonant): ''ashagel' ("beautiful") – ashagelya '("beautifully"); ''turnrooki ("nice") – turnrook'ya'' ("nicely"); kisiyoki ("amusing") – kisiyoki'ya'' ("amusingly") etc. Pronouns: nrou ''nrou – "I am"; ''naga naga – "you are (not politely)", Enmiku – "you are (politely)"; nrui nruj – "he is"; neiva nɛjva – "she is"; nin nin – "it is"; naika najka – "we are"; naiga najga – "you are (plural)"; nrouku nrouku – "they are". Present Continuous The Continuous tenses in Crootch are always used when the action is meant to be a process. Verbs conjugate in this tense with the next endings: rou ("I") – '-''dzo; aga and Miku ("you" – not politely and politely) – '''-''dza; ''rui/''eiva''/''in'' ("he/she/it") – '-''dze/'''-''dzel; ''aika ("we") – '''-''dzu; aiga ("you" in plural) – '-''dzal'; ''rouku ("they") – '''-''dzol'. Making the Continuous form out of a verb can be a problem for those, who do not speak the language: it is not always clear how to make this, for example, shegami ("to speak") – shegam'dzo''; shekasum ("to say") – sheka'dzo; ''shenarhu ("to admit") – shenarhu'dzo'' etc. Pronouns in the Continuous tenses are almost always not used because the verbs have enough information. Past Continuous This tense is made by means of the same endings as Present Continuous, but additionally by means of the ending ''-khe'': Shli'dzokhe – "I was crying"; ''Narhu'dzakhe''' –'' "You were doing" etc. Future Continuous This tense is made by means of the same endings as Present Continuous, but additionally by means of the ending '-''yo'' (and it does not matter to wich word in the sentence you add this ending): ''Shli'dzayo'' – "You will be crying"; Makhel'teve'yo''' kishin'yaki narhu'dzo'-ni'' – "I will be doing it today for sure" etc. Present Perfect This tense is always used when it means that the action has been finished. The tense is made by adding e-'' to the beginning of a verb. If a verb starts with ''i-'', you cut it and add ''e-'' instead: ''narhu ("to do") – e'narhu; ikushi ("to meet") – e'''kushi. If the tense is used in a sentence without a pronoun, you must add ''du to the end of the sentence: L'youk e'''varhum '''du – "The boy has come/The boy came". If there are the pronouns in a sentence, you need to convert them to the "perfect" form: rou → roiva''' rojva; ''aga/''Miku'' → ''teirhu tɛjʁu; ''rui → ''keirhu kɛjʁu; ''eiva → ''eiśi ɛjɕɕi; ''in → '''''chin' t͡ʃiɲ; aika → dorhu''' doʁu; ''aiga → ''deirhu dɛjʁu. Examples: E'''kashvidzoka '''dorhu ake'' doʁu akɛ'' – "We have left the house/We left the house"; ''Kishin'yaki '''e'nevinrokh-ni '''eiśi ɛnɛvinrox-ni ɛjɕɕi – "She has read it today"; E'sarhami '''keirhu' tuvumgel'ya kɛjʁu tuvumgɛlja – "He has understood finally/He understood finally" etc. Present Perfect Continuous This tense is made by the same endings as the other continuous tenses, but to make this tense you, to addition to the endings of the Continuous tenses, need to convert the pronouns to the "perfect" form: ''Shegam'dzu''' dorhu 3 (iru) linyok-doch doʁu iru linjok-dot͡ʃ – "We have been talking for 3 hours"; ''Lyeayo'dzo''' voshuge roiva ''voʂugɛ rojva'' – "I have been looking for a friend"; ''Darum'dzol'' '''chigo' ashka-do'' t͡ʃigo aʂka-do – "They have been thinking for a week". If there are no the pronouns in a sentence, you add ''du ''to the end of the sentence: Gushtu bagol-do nevinro'dze''' l'youk '''du – "The boy has been reading for the whole day". Crootch names Crootch names always have particular meanings and come mainly from the Crootch words. Below are some of the examples (the acuts mean stressing): Eníísi ɛni:si (male, shortened: Ééni) –'' "living, existing (from ''enna – "''real")"; ''Darumési ''darumɛsi (male, shortened: ''Darém) – ''"thinking, thoughtful (from ''daruma –'' "to think")"; ''Tomási tomasi (male, shortened: Tómi) – ''"a strong one (from ''domasii – "''strong")"; ''Eridómel' ''ɛridomel (male) ''– "bear-like (from eridor –'' "a bear")"; ''Tukkoyén ''tuk:ojen (male, shortened: ''Túkko) –''' "a happy one (from tukutoru – ''"happy")"; ''Drélshik drɛɫʂik (male, shortened: Dréégo) – "a formidable one (from dreshigel' ''– "formidable, impressive")"; ''Dóóyorven do:jorven (male, shortened: Dórvin) – "the one, who plays music (from door – "music")"; Makiárvo makiarvo (male)/''Makiárvi'' makiarvi (female) – "pure like a kid (from muk – "a kid" and arvoshku – "entire")"; Shavák ''ʂavak (female, shortened: ''Shávi) ''– "''a careful mother (from ''shavigel –'' "careful")"; ''Tarimé tarimɛ (female, shortened: Tára) – ''"bird-like (from ''myekhotar – ''"a bird")"; ''Eguési ɛguɛsi (female, shortened: Éiga) – ''"sunny (from ''Eguski ''– "the Sun")". Text extracts ''Nagushiko, ina-frozukhin murudzogel' a-tonokhlashos beyvash, vokhlaya dzogul bazaddukuncha toivonarhu kinaflized. Ni-gevukhlayoki, aksh voorvatu lingra-do mokhvamalzog mokhvayookach, nay shoyrukhsi-yol', koldzooshel va'akiiski. Istoki frozukhin en shayooki velkhamurcen shungul'yoki-do a-norha. "Mainly, this popular book tries to teach, which way is the best for that to behave correctly in hard situations. It is obvious that very terrible and also cruel events happen in our generation. Such a book is able to be useful for people". Below are short extracts from a famous Crootch book called "A weirdo from that forest (Shukumavelkha na-chinokko)". Inka flidda shufuri shigill. Evishaakha moonoren shel'gyetuz mekhlate-o kishin'yaki a-norha, kaygullmeli noodun akhluyooshel fachung viaguk-do norhka, du. Nazukul munshrok a-tomuza kundayooke chinooka, Eniisi eshamdzok a-zulshuka falguude, iva nrui shayooki a-lyeachuga nazhguvel' smavche fingilla, du. Kay shrolingkh enokadzeva chin' makhel'teve shukumaanya... "It was another nice morning. The weather was going to be quite warm today, however the sky was a bit gloomy. Before to start a hunt in the forest again, Eniisi decided to check the cave, in which he is often able to find tasty mushrooms. But this time it turned on really weirdly...". Roiva baldzo-ni! Antukshe azaalitas ni-bovashgel' a-sarhami, chigo nokhlu kshegoldzol' aksh. Ta, ta, tomishootu nrou samshug-ta. Veidzo tarhven a-shodvagolzag avachimzeelya, shigal' rou zu nirenge narhu. Naflize-do gurhu, vishaniimdzota, nin gel'vetuuku aracha incen aksh. Seigo shaltuk, kay shigal' rou zu? Lingra en kishin'yaki cheango, dzou nrou shayooki nia-toon lingragushi-do! Isi, nin sil'vetayook, nokhlu ma'ashiidu... Yoshin'yaki darumdzoyo. "(A monologue) I have been knowing that! It is easy to understand even without expirience that they hated me. No, no, I am absolutely not angry. I only want to realize completely whether I should do anything. I do not feel it is a suitable evening for this in anyways. I can sleep, but should I? Today is certainly the time when I am able to change it forever! Well, there is tiredness, which is killing me. I will think tomorrow". Crootch dubs Most media is dubbed into Crootch, subtitling is usually only used for the hearing impaired. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (''Micuyoki feykroch Vinni-Pukhdum'') * Winnie the Pooh → Vinni-Pukh * Aired in the 90's on Crootchistan television channel CGT 1, currently rerun as of 2018 on CGT Yay! * The opening song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWpMU3m2q2A Darkwing Duck (Galkhotar) * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck → Nisskia Hotar/''Galkhotar'' Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (GumiEridochi) The opening song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nr8COb7aB0M Category:Languages Category:Fictional languages Category:Crootchistan Category:Crootch language